Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium Transformation
by KingCrashWrites
Summary: When given the Millenium Puzzle Yugi Motou finds that it causes him to turn into a girl with new powers and the worst part? He now has to fight off other Millenium item holders trying to kill him! !FemYugi
1. Poof! Yugi's a girl!

The millenium items are special

3000 years ago women were sealed into the items and it's said the souls of those women will change the users.

Yugi woke up in his bed and got up putting his feet into his bunny slippers before walking to the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" A scream rang out through the Moto residence as Yugi fell to his...no her butt as she saw herself in the mirror unlike Yugi the girl had B cup breast along with longer hair that went back to her lower back which ended in red. Her blond bangs were now like actual bangs instead of shooting out of her head it now was the color of the front of her hair.

Yugi's Grandpa ran into the room before nearly fainting there was his grandson but it was a girl how the girl looked up at him tears in her eyes before saying "g-grandpa what happened to me. Why am I a-a girl" Yugi stuttered Solomon was shocked even he didn't know what this was he rushed off grabbing his book on the millenium items figuring that had something to do with it he then saw Yugi rush out towards the register before she started complaining "Grandpa I can't go to school like this I mean if Joey sees me he'll flip and what about Tea I can't face my crush when I look like this."

The girl was so worried she hadn't been thinking about what she wants saying but at the same time neither was Solomon as he was reading. In between Yugi's ranting and Solomon's reading the millenium puzzle glowed before Yugi was turned back into a male his hair still spiky and his blond locks where the same again he felt his crotch to see if it was true before sighing in relief.

After Yugi turned back he started to go to where he and Tea meetup as Solomon kept at his reading believing that after seeing the flash that the puzzle was the reason his grandson had transformed.

Upon getting to school Yugi couldn't focus at first he wanted to tell Tea but he didn't want her thinking he was weird so he kept it to himself he wanted to tell Joey but he wasn't the type to listen so Yugi let it go and as everyone said their goodbyes and Yugi started home he could only keep thinking about that moment when he turned back. How did he do it? Was it something special? Yugi didn't have much time to think as the puzzle glowed again before Yugi felt his body change.

Yugi's hair grew out before his eyes became sharper his clothes were blown off as he gained breast before his clothes became a sailor outfit with a white shirt with the top being navy blue and a black skirt along with black stockings and blue sneakers.

Yugi looked over herself as she wondered out loud "how did I turn into a girl again." Yugi didn't have time to wonder as a Street lamp nearly took her head off as she dodged instinctively with lightning fast reflexes "Millenium Puzzle holders always get all the luck" a female voice came out Yugi looked to see a white haired girl come out she was wearing an outfit similar to Yugi except replace the blue with white and the back with blue the girl the held up her hand before a purple aura surrounded a car before she threw it at Yugi.

Yugi somehow jumped on the car before flipping off of it. The car slammed into another before a fire broke out Yugi looked back before she saw a few more cars coming at her and she managed to jump on the first to before pushing off the third and thrusting her hand forward as a ball of fire rushed at the white haired girl who barely managed to dodge and roll away.

"For a dumb bitch with no training your elemental powers are rather powerful" the white haired girl said before she threw five cars at the Yugi who pushed her hands out before a small shield of air appeared saving her from her cars.

Wheeeeeeero. Both girls looked up upon hearing a siren from someone from 911 "tch. You got lucky this time Millenium Puzzle holder next time it's on sight" the girl said before jumping off from rooftop to rooftop.

Yugi looked back at her before seeing the weird thing on her neck which looked just like her Millenium Puzzle same eye and everything Yugi realized she probably should go too but it didn't stop from even as she jumped from rooftop wondering what was that? Who was she? And why did she have superpowers? Yugi got into her house before her grandfather saw her and ran up to her "Yugi I have great news I have found out about why you keep turning into a girl. You see everyone who has ever had a Millenium item has been turned into a female due to the lost spirits of the women who were trapped inside of the items and there are seven of them but not only that but all the women where enemies so the users all must fight each other. So to help I'll take that puzzle off your hands." Solomon said reaching for the puzzle before Yugi Smacked his hand away.

"Grandpa you can't use the puzzle just to turn into a hot girl and fondle yourself" Yugi chastised but right after she said that her puzzle glowed and she turned back to normal "alright I'm me again but it's getting late I'm gonna head on yo my room grandpa" Yugi called before he ran up to his room and collapsed on his bed thinking over what Grandpa said and the fight earlier "so that girl had an item as well so that means that there are more item users around here so I have to find out where one is so I can either talk to them or avoid them but whatever time for sleep" Yugi said before falling asleep.

"Hey Yug' how's it goin" Joey asked Yugi and right before Yugi could answer Ryou Bakura ran and bumped into him and they both fell to the floor. Yugi watched as his puzzle and whatever Bakura was wearing glowed and when he looked up Yugi saws his friend's shocked face before realizing he was a girl again.

Alright ppl sorry I have been gone from Fanfiction for the past like what month or so? But I'm here now and I'm gonna get started on A Victory Harem right now but I hope you guys enjoy this just a small thing from watching Kāmpfer recently so yeah but R/R and have a good one(sorry for short chapter).


	2. The fight at the school

Yugi had walked in class as Joey called to him "Yo yug!" Joey said as Yugi walked to sit next to him.

"What's going on Joey? Yugi asked as Joey leaned back into his chair "Nothin much!" He said before turning to Yugi "Guess what though man!" Joey said enthusiastically as Yugi blinked. "What do you mean Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey then turned and pointed towards the desk where the teacher normally sat "Check it! And he's been gone for the past 13 minutes!" He chirped as he gained a large grin "And you know da rules if he don't come in 15 minutes we can leave early!" Joey called pumping his fist as Yugi deadpanned.

"Uh, Joey I don't think that's how-" Yugi was cut off by his other classmates screaming and running out of the classroom. Yugi looked up to see a car was flying towards the room.

"Joey get down!" Yugi cried before he jumped next to the teacher's desk and crouched as Joey followed suit.

The car rammed into the room and slammed into all the desks and narrowly avoided the teacher's desk as Yugi stepped out before his puzzle glowed.

Yugi's hair grew out once more as his school uniform yet again turned into a schoolgirl sailor outfit and his eyes sharpened.

"Well, Joey that happened.. You okay?" Yugi asked turning to Joey to seemed dumbstruck "Uhh yug?" Joey asked as Yugi glared at him "Duh who else dude…." Yugi trailed off as he heard himself before he looked down…

Yep, he was a girl again. "Oh no"! Yugi cried as she realized his mistake before looking at Joey. "Joey I can explain man.," Yugi said but even she seemed unsure of herself as Joey just sat there.

Yugi was gonna tell him everything before a girl's voice rang out. "Sup' cocksuckers!" A voice said as the same white-haired girl from yesterday floated down.

Yugi glared "You…" Was all she said as the white-haired girl smirked "Never got my name did ya? The white-haired girl said once more as Yugi backed up into a stance that cut off Joey "Hey Joey run away." Yugi said to him as she just stared before shaking his head.

"No way! Not till I find out what's happenin'!" Joey cried as he stood up and the other girl chuckled "Names **Bakura!" **The girl now named Bakura said as Yugi and Joey gasped.

In their heads, they thought of a boy named Ryou Bakura who couldn't hurt a fly. But here was a girl who had put the entire class in danger and had destroyed an entire wall and even tried to kill Yugi.

"So… how about I murder you here and your boy toy over there can mourn you later," Bakura said before she rushed forwards and brung up two desks and shot them at Yugi.

Yugi jumped over the first desk before she started hopping from desk to desk before she leaped forwards and pinned Bakura to the ground.

Bakura struggled against Yugi as she was pinned "Fuck off me!" Bakura cried as she kept trying to shake off Yugi who had her wrist pinned. "No way. Not till you tell me why you're attacking me!" Yugi said before Bakura smirked and stopped struggling.

Yugi looked at her quizzically before she felt a tingle go down her spine before she jumped to the side and narrowly avoided one desk but she couldn't dodge in midair and another desk collided with her back and sent her flying.

Yugi slammed into the blackboard and slid down as she got back up to see Bakura standing up before glaring at her.

Bakura was about to be on the attack when a pencil hit her in the side of the head. She turned to see Joey with a pencil case he'd found.

"Stay away from Yug! Ya jerk!" He said preparing to throw another one as tick marks appeared on Bakura's head. "Alright twerp time to go!" She cried turning with her eyes glowing purple before she thrust out her hand as Joey flinched before she then shook her head.

Bakura then grabbed one of the desks and shot it at Joey who screamed before getting ready to jump away.

The desk smashed against the wall as Joey was scooped up in Yugi's arms as he had passed out from shock as Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

Yugi placed him down before jumping on the teacher's desk "Ok Bakura! Let's Go!" Yugi said before she rushed forwards and swung at Bakura who barley dodged before she slammed her fist into Yugi's stomach.

Bakura laughed as Yugi doubled over before quickly recovering. "You should stay out of the air!" Bakura snarked as she grabbed two desks and threw them at Yugi who dodged.

Yugi then remembered something "Oh yeah I can use wind!" Yugi said before she summoned two wind balls before throwing one forward as Bakura looked confused before it slammed into her and Bakura then realized what Yugi was up to before grabbing the board itself before throwing that as Yugi put up her arms and set up a shield made of wind that shrugged off the desk.

Yugi then smirked having an idea. Yugi ran to the side of Bakura as she picked up a desk and threw it at her as Yug dodged. This repeated a few more times as Yugi kept dodging each different desk before they had made a circle.

Bakura looked confused before Yugi smirked, "See what I'm doing?" She asked before crouching "If you don't well I realized something. You can't use your Telekinesis on people and you can't use it for a long time otherwise you'd have them follow me." Yugi said as Bakura seemed to get frustrated before Yugi got ready to shoot forwards "Which means you can't stop my next attack!" Yugi said before she rushed at Bakura using the wind to propel herself as the wind also brought the desk with her.

Bakura's eyes glowed purple as all the desk came to a stop before her "You think that was the extent of my power?!" Bakura cried as she started making the desk follow Yugi as she didn't see the tri-haired girl smirked.

Yugi stopped before pressing her hands against Bakura's shoulders and swung over her as Bakura looked up at the smirked girl realizing her mistake.

Yugi swung over as the desk all slammed into Bakura.

Yugi smirked as she looked down at Bakura as the girl had about 5 desks piled on top of her as she tried to struggled before realizing she didn't have her strength.

Yugi then laughed "I knew you couldn't use your power on humans because you didn't on Joey." Yugi started as Bakura's eyes widened. "You're also hotheaded so when I said that you can't control your power, it causes you to mess up and chase me with the desk," Yugi said as Bakura glared before her eyes glowed purple before sputting out.

Bakura gasped in horror as she realized what had happened. She was wasted her power trying to get Yugi, controlling the desk was too much for her.

Yugi laughed once more "Well looks like this is over." She said before jumping over to grab Joey and jumping back.

"See ya!" Was all Yugi said as she jumped out of the shattered windows and walls and made a small crater when she landed before she started jumping off as people looked at her before some of them even abandoned things like alcohol and even coffee.

Yugi was glad her face was unrecognizable when she was in this girl state as she kept on jumping before she got to Joey's house.

It was way up in a rundown apartment building and no matter what Joey would never let Yugi enter and the answer was never clear… until today.

Yugi landed in front of the door and was about to knock when her stronger ears picked up on yelling.

"Where's that fucker?!" She heard a voice say as something was smashed "Fucking hell! When he gets him I'm gonna beat him!" The man clearly from the voice.

Yugi jumped back to perch on a rail as she heard footsteps getting closer.

"Are you here bastard?!" The dirty blond-haired man said half balding wearing a very fitting wife-beater shirt and green cargo pants he was barefoot with one hand holding the door and the other with alcohol.

He looked around for a while before he walked back into the house as he grumbled.

Yugi was jumping from roof to roof as she now knew why Joey would ever allow her to come to his house.

His dad was an insane alcoholic and there was no way in hell that she was going to let Joey sleep there tonight.

Yugi landed in front of her doorstep before reaching into her pocket for her keys and realizing since her clothes changed everything else did too.

It was Tuesday which was a closed day. Why? Even Yugi didn't know. Solomon believed that working on Tuesdays was bad luck so he always closed up on those days.

Yugi knocked as her grandfather walked up and opened the door. "Sorry, no buisnes- oh Yugi!" Solomon said as Yugi walked in.

"Yugi! I was so worried! They said there was a terrorist at your school!" He cried as Yugi breathed in. "well… not exactly…" Yugi said trailing off.

Solomon looked interested so Yugi continued "Well last night when I first turned into a girl. I met a girl that wanted to hurt me." Yugi started as Solomon gasped. "She had crazy powers like telekinesis and would try and attack me!"

Yugi kept on and told Solomon about everything that came out of the fight in the streets and the fight earlier.

"Hmm" Was all Solomon said as he opened his eyes that he had closed in thought "Remember when I said that the Millenium holders would fight each other?" He asked as Yugi's sharpened eyes widened as she realized that if she had the puzzle she would be attacked.

Yugi then took in a breath "Well I'm not taking it off!" Yugi cried as Solomon nodded. Yugi then picked up Joey and said: "Hey grandpa can Joey sleepover here tonight?" Yugi said her eyes downcast.

Solomon seemed to understand and nodded solemnly as Yugi walked up and placed Joey on her bed before making a pallet and hopped on it herself.

Yugi's eyes then shot open "Wait? How can I turn back into a guy?!" She asked as she was freaking out wondering how she was gonna shower.

In that second though Yugi's puzzle glowed and he was back to his old self "Heh strange…" Yugi said as he put on his pajamas and went to bed.

_Somewhere far away _

"I can't believe that bitch beat me!" Bakura shouted as she punched a wall. Shortly after her loss Bakura got her power back and threw the desk off her.

Bakura had issues of trying to get over the loss and she was getting frustrated "Next time… she's dead!" Bakura cried as she felt her ring get warm before she decided that going to her "owner's" home would be best.

Bakura walked out of the warehouse she was in before jumping back to the ring holder's home.

**And I'm back. It's been a while as I've been gone for some time but I hope everyone can enjoy this (I seem to do my best work at school) And I'll try to get A Victory Harem a new chapter but don't worry I have finally found a direction for this story and I'll be running with this Yugioh/Kampfer hybrid but not really a crossover since there are no Kampfer and the story is different(this has a story) **

**But sorry for long A/N let's get to the review. **

**BumblebeeYandereGirl: Please Update!**

**Don't worry now that I found a direction and I'm done with moving out I'm gonna start writing this more. **

**I hope you guys enjoy and R/R! Have a good one! **


End file.
